The invention is related to the field of optical switches; more particularly, the present invention relates to a V groove optical switch that may be used in, for example, optical networks.
Conventional optical networks route optical signals through optical fibers and switches so that people or computers can communicate with each other through the network. However, if an optical fiber breaks, or if a switch malfunctions, the link between a node connected to the broken fiber or malfunctioning switch and the rest of the network will be severed. Thus, a broken fiber can render the network inaccessible for the person or computer connected to the broken fiber.
An apparatus comprising a first plate having a plurality of v-shaped grooves to hold a set of optical fibers and a second plate having a v-shaped groove to hold a secondary optical fiber is disclosed. In one embodiment, the second plate being movable relative to the first plate, so that the secondary optical fiber can be selectively coupled to one of the optical fibers of the first set of optical fibers.